The Lone Wolf and The Stray Cat
by kimpster wit da pimpster
Summary: Kai and Demilo were unseprable long ago,but things change. Now in a new era Kai is a fearsome leader while Demilo is the assasin. Likewise everything change, what do they do when they soon cross eachothers paths, once again.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: do not own any of the Beyblade characters, however I do own Demilo. (She's my bitch!!)  
  
Authors Note: Don't mind the bad grammar, in every second chapter; SHE has pretty bad spelling skills and etc. Anyhow, there is a summery on what happened in the prologue at the bottom of this prologue.  
  
~Pimpster~  
  
The Lone Wolf and the Stay Cat  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the year 2009, a century where fortunate holders obtains legendary creatures such as Bit Beast, but very few is able to tranquil such creatures and only the best of the best can do it.  
  
The East side of United States of America was infested by crimes of all sorts such as killing, stealing. The main problem there would be the Midnight Wolves, taking turf's that's not theirs and then claiming it, or taking there prized possessions, or simply just going out and creating havoc. This is the century where a child soon to be a master of all sorts was born into, the maddening city.  
  
In a misty night, a young man age 18 was walking around looking for his opponent and to get it over with. Many women that passed him started to give him flirtatious looks and tried to flaunt themselves at him showing what they've got, he looked at them disdainfully and in repugnance, poor fools walking around with no home no nothing but their bodies, using them as a key tool for their living.  
  
He looked at the setting around him and wondered how he mangled in his... Unarranged life.  
  
Kai, the lone wolf, was a born leader. He owned the most powerful gang in the east, they were the toughest, most dangerous, and most likely to succeed gang. They were respected but feared.  
  
At age 5 Kai took hold of the class and made them revolt against their awful piece of shit teacher, but of course the young rebel got detention, which meant he had to go to the corner wearing a pointing little hat. later that day Kai (of course is very rebellious) took a shiny red top and shot it at her ass when she wasn't looking.  
  
Many females wished to posses him for his attractiveness. The young man had blue eye length spiky hair that stuck out on top and darker blue hair at the back. He had eyes of deep red, eyes of pure ice that held malice, and always maintained fearful and possessive auras. To accompany the feature's he had a seductive but cold grin, which could simply mean death a moment later. To complete the face features he had a Caucasian *well built* body, with a firm chest, and a lean eight pack. His height was approximately 6'2. Kai's distinct feature was the four markings on his face that he carried around.  
  
The young man was cold hearted, and gave no mercy. He was made to be the leader. Kai was cunning and fervent, he knew how to fight for himself, and was good at it. He knew what the world was giving him and took advantage of that. Kai was granted the gift of power, which happens to be the mighty Dranzer.  
  
But before Kai knew what potentials he had, he was living in a neighborhood that contained a life that nobody would want. His grandfather, Voltair used the young lad as an invincible machine, deciding how his life, and killing the boys 'weak' emotions. Kai was then living in a place full of criminals, and nothing but action and real amount of crime of all sorts. Of course living in a world such as 'that', you would just have to learn how to defend for yourself, fight for what you have and what you want, and being Kai, it wasn't that hard to learn, he had to. Later, Kai taught himself how to fight his way through difficult situations and by then that was when he learned how to kill. He had to. Living in his world it's either you being killed or kill for your own safety, what choice did he have? In an overall, Kai was the perfect devils pet.  
  
His gang was the tool for chaos, caused many lives, made money, and brought them to fear their name. Midnight Wolves.  
  
They were also most wanted for they were some of the richer people in the world, they owned almost anything. And almost anybody would give to have the luxuries they gained.  
  
But they also had power. Which to no extent can anybody gain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the heart of Asia laid the metropolis of Japan. It held the young female; who possessed power along with beauty and etc.  
  
the young female was an assassin that was not afraid to get her way. She had to. For her boss, the collector.  
  
This one particular child was also able to summon the inferno bit-beast Fyr Fugl. Fyr Fugl was the young girl's partner, he joined her in her little assignments.  
  
In the shadow Kyoto, a lone female was waiting for her target. A man about the age of 36 was walking alongside his wife. It was time. She jumped from tree to tree until she was directly above them.  
  
"How about you wait here, I got something..."  
  
There was a rustling in the back. She smirked. This got his attention.  
  
"Sweetie, you wait here, and I'll will be back I promise." There was a flicker of fear in his dark gray eyes. The ......of Kyoto was walking to where he heard a noise.  
  
"Too bad your not going to give her your present eh Mr. Techenuchi? Her heart is going to be broken once she knows what is ahead in your very near future."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Show your face you son of a bitch" the mayor was about to call his guards when she came out and slashed him on the right arm. He scream as he could feel his arm slowly detached itself from his body, she smiled at his pathetic attempts to shoot her with his gun, then she took her sword and slowly pushed through his neck, blood was sprung out his neck like a fountain.  
  
Then in a flash his powerful serpent bit-beast sprang out, but only to go back to its capsule. She walked over and took it.  
  
/I don't know how the hell he could obtain this powerful thing. / She thought.  
  
She turned around when she herd a female cry. It was his wife clearly in shock and disgusted at the sight.  
  
The young assassin walked back into the shadows. When the wife thought it was safe, she ran to her dying husband. Before she was a step away from him, the assassin stepped out of the shadows took her silver blade and swiped it across her upper body leaving her to bathe in her own blood looking decapitated just a few feet away from her husband. He tried to talk to the assassin. She mused at the sight then took her blade out once more and stabbed him through his back. She then walked away from the incident leaving nothing but two corpses.  
  
Demilo, a young fragile girl with deep purple almost black hair, with bangs just above her eyes and longer bangs aside from her face, framing it, and two low pony tails. She also had entrancing amethyst eyes that had solid black ripples through them. To complete the set she had a devilish yet innocent smirk that commanded attention. She was 5'5 and had nicely curved hips and washboard abs that went with a picture perfect rack and accompanied by a big round ass. (Not so big it's disgusting)  
  
Demilo was working for Metro-palace the head company of the nation. The richest, most successful company that was the heart of U.S.A, but behind closed doors, it was a collector's universe. The secret place was gaining more and more mystic and ancient bit-beast, thanks to the young female.  
  
Her uncle's friend raised her. He taught her the talents that she now possessed. She learned how to make a living for herself at age 14, now at age 17 she was independent and did not need help with anything. She knew how to live and knew what she was here for and was not going to let it out of her grasp.  
  
Demilo was young, with elegance, grace, and humor. But behind the heavenly features, she was more lonely then anything else. Never wanting a friend to hurt her again. she was an angel wearing a black mask.  
  
Demilo was not like that to start with. She did it for her uncle's friend (you could say it was her dad since he raised her) sense she figured she owed him a lot for sheltering, feeding, and raising her in a proper fashion. So he made her his personal assassin.  
  
Mr. Olivier was involved with every big successful company in United States of America, he made bargains, negotiations, and became partners. He also made sure that once anything goes wrong with the company he would take charge or own the company. That was why he was bloated with money and was so successful. It was easy for him to get so much within a month, he used 'her' as a tool to get what he wanted.  
  
"Demilo I will need your assistance once again, you see there is this legendary fire bird I need you to capture but dispose of the young man. Is that possible?" He asked the young purple haired assassin.  
  
"Why of course, I am in short term, in debt to you, am I correct?" She then saw an evil grim past through his dark gray eyes.  
  
The story soon unravels.  
  
Summery:  
  
Anyways the prologue above just tells you about them and how they came to be. To summer it up it starts on how Kai was born and it talks about what he looks like and his gang and then after that it describes on how Demilo killed the mayor and then after words it describes what she looks like. Near the end her boss comes in the picture and tells her she has another assignment for him which is to capture the Legendary Fire Bird  
  
The next chapter is when the story actually begins. 


	2. a long journey and the gay

Chapter 2: the new assignment  
  
"Awe, no don't go, I'm gonna miss you so much, what will I do without you? You can't go please stay for me Kai?" squealed the delusional female.  
  
Kai turned around and looked at her as if she was insane. "What are you talking about? One, we're not even going out. Two, I don't even like your ugly ass. Three, why don't you go and screw the son of a bitch that you supposedly two-timed me with. Four, you don't need me, you have the four fingers, they're there to give pleasure, use em. And five go jump off a bridge for all I care you stupid cow" Kai said as he calmly turned around and walked away.  
  
/Oh Shit he knew. What do I do? What do I do? / "I'll miss you too Sweetie" said the crazy chick, for that was the only thing she could think off to say at the moment.  
  
Before he left to go on the plane he saw six shadowy figures by him. (But in the shade *-*)  
  
One of them came out and gave Kai a stare before giving him his new and improved bit-beast. They all gave him a smile before walking away. (In the shadow)  
  
Kai was heading to the U.S to do his grandfather yet another mission which was to capture more bit-beast's, but Kai's grandfather also wanted to get rid of him so he can do more of his dirty gay sex with his colleagues. *Gasp*  
  
Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, was the head of the secret company Biovolt, Biovolt was dedicated to taking bit-beast and making a stronger clone of them and also for planning to dominate the world. (Wow, how typical)  
  
Now since Kai was going to start a new record of himself, he was going to have to make a few changes which was to get a job, just to look normal. He was also to go to this academy, just for his grandfather. The academy needed the top skills which were strength, superior intellect and money management. (Which is required for you to get in and buy school stuff, because they're on welfare)  
  
/ I can't believe I have to go to this fucken academy/ thought Kai as his anger level rose.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why do I need to go to the academy?" asked Kai respectfully but with anger.  
  
"Because, You are at age, people will get suspicious, they will wonder how you get so much money without lifting a damn finger, and anyways you have to go to a school first before you can get a 'good' job" explained his grandfather fiercely. "And there are world tournament's connected to the school which gives you a chance to find the certain bit-beast for me, you also win money" does that satisfy you enough?" smirked his grandfather.  
  
Kai mumbled course words under his breath but walked silently away.  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
Kai was always somewhat patient but waiting in the plane was hell for him. Every time a flight attendant came by she would always hit on him, which sort of bothered him /can't they just leave me alone? / Kai thought bitterly.  
  
Some were about the age of 50 that kept on saying how much they wanted a young man like him and then they would wink at him, Kai would shudder every time. Other were overweight (not saying that he's shallow) but they would pretend they 'accidentally' tripped and land on him which eventually got him p/o'd. Some wore too much make-up that disgusted him to death. And to think all he ever asked for was a glass of liquor.  
  
Kai finally arrived in New York and was thrilled (but you wouldn't notice with his everyday face expression), now all he had to do was go and find himself a home. Within the hour Kai found himself living in an estate that cost about 40 million.  
  
/Meh! Not bad/ thought Kai as he was wondering around his new home after putting away all his belongings. He got lost an hour later.  
  
Next week was when he would go out and find himself a life. Then go look for his members that already arrived earlier and soon take control of the continent.  
  
Kai was in front of Hades academy looking at it in hate. Kai, as a child never really liked school, he always thought there were better things to do then attend school for half of the day.  
  
Looking at it, Kai thought the school was on welfare with its huge Greek like silver poles supporting the building at every corner, and with its white roof and huge whitedoors with silver handles.  
  
Kai then walked in a room that looked like an office.  
  
"Uhem" coughed Kai, trying to get the ladies attention. The secretary looked up to find herself looking into a deep pair of enchanting red eyes.  
  
"H-h-hello, may I help you?" stuttered the middle-aged woman with gray hair peeking out from the blond curls that use to be, she looked looking intently at him through the magnifying ultra thick glasses.  
  
For a second they looked at each other face to face only a cm apart, (well more like the lady kneeling over and looking at him) as if there was a funny spot on their features, suddenly "yes I'm here to apply for this academy" Kai said as he tried to avoid her petifile gaze.  
  
"Oh! I may be able to help you there," said the old hag smiling with huge bright yellow smoked stain decaying teeth. Suddenly the woman had a thought that went in her head / I guess I should prepare for tonight I'll take my leather outfit out this time hmm. or maybe it should be the red see through one/ thought the psychotic 53 year old women.  
  
Just when she was about to reply.  
  
"Whoreman, its your break time" said the man who looked about 36 with white tight pants and a purple tank top that said 'give it too me baby' on it and showed a little more then it should, nearing the secretary. (Only gay people have that shirt *cough cough* pimpster *cough cough*)  
  
"Oh okay then" said the woman with a huge amount of disappointment in her voice.  
  
The male secretary sat down, Crossed his leg, Placed both his hand together on his lap, And gave him the 'what would I do to get you down my pants' look.  
  
"I was wondering if I could get a separate room." Kai asked in trying hard not to notice the mans stares.  
  
"Oh I'm so very sorry but there are no empty rooms left.but, if you like, I could escort you to my room" said the queer man winking and smirking at him like a horny mad dog.  
  
Kai looked at him in horror.  
  
/ Why would this happen to me...why? /  
  
When he finally realized what just happened, he looked back at the queer man "Oh no that's all right I don't want to cramp your space, I'll just go and share a room" explained Kai.  
  
"Okay, but you're missing out on a good opportunity, but yea I'll show you to your room"  
  
/this day possibly couldn't get any worse/  
  
The male secretary led Kai to this nicely furnished room. "Here you go" said the man pointing to the lavished door ahead.  
  
"Ya" was Kai's reply, just when he was turned around to go in the dorm the male secretary pinched his ass. As reflex, Kai punched the man in he face causing him to black out.  
  
He turned around and looked down at the queer man, gave him a scornful look and then walked in the room, which was surprisingly not locked. The first thing he saw when he stepped in the door was a man walking out. Naked.  
  
/holy shit, what the fuck is this? / Thought Kai in repulsion as he shut his scarred eyes. / I stand corrected /  
  
"Shit! Sorry. Didn't no I had visitors. I'll be right back. Sorry" said the naked man running franticly back into the bathroom.  
  
As kai looked at the man afterwards he realize they knew each other and Kai found out that his old friend was not gay (what a relief). And was a great member of the gang.  
  
The young man, Rei was about the same age as Kai, maybe a few months older. The Chinese man had black spiky hair and was accompanied by a red bandanna and a long flowing wavy ponytail that fluttered in the wind like a butterfly, but with out the wings. Just jokes, he had a long ponytail but wrapped in a cloth. (I ponder if he'll ever cut it) his eyes were golden cat eyes, and he had a mischievous smile which always contained a cute little fang. *-* Rei also had well-developed body that would make the girls go crazy over him. *huba huba*  
  
An hour later Kai brought a few of his cloths, some furniture, and was ready to go to bed, after another day of packing and unpacking into his dorm.  
  
/hopefully, it will be a better day... Wow just to think of it, no gays. Hopefully, no seeing naked men. Hopefully /  
  
The next morning Kai woke up at 6.am and headed to his first class, after showering of course.  
  
Pretty much all of the girls loved Kai when he first arrived in his class. He just shrugged it off. When his 3rd period came the teacher announced that there was a new student.  
  
Almost every male in school looked at her in awe when she stepped into the class. She had long black velvet hair and dazzling amethyst eyes, and a nice *tight* fitting uniform on.  
  
"Demilo had been put into this class because she has the top rank throughout out the female population in this school. Please we welcome you to Hades academy, and I hope you will enjoy it here, now if you may please take a seat behind Robert, Robert would you please raise your hand, that is where you will be sitting now on in this class." The chemistry teacher announced.  
  
As she walked through the rows all the guys followed her with their eyes. Kai on the other hand simply smirked. /what weak pathetic fools they are/ he thought. Although he thought she was somewhat, uhem, pretty and familiar.  
  
Demilo sat in her dorm with her pink haired annoying roommate named Mariah.  
  
"Hey, Mariah I'm gonna sleep now okay? Do you mind lowering your voice for a bit?" she asked simply. After all she was tired with all Mariah's non- stop talking.  
  
"Sure, good night, see ya in the morning."  
  
Demilo changed into her nightwear and trudged to her bed. She was thinking how the hell would she find this guy if she barley knew what he looked like.  
  
Flashback  
  
Demilo just finished yet another of her assignments.  
  
Clap! Clap! Clap!  
  
Demilo turned around to see Mr. Olivier Standing they're watching her movement. He smiled.  
  
They walked to a bench.  
  
"I got what you need to do this assignment, I applied you to Hades academy, here is the description of what he should look like. All you really have to do is to gain his trust, you can do what ever you please, and hopefully he will let his guard down, and then you will go and get his precious bit- beast. There is also a tournament there, I'm sending you there to go and check the rankings for bit-beasts, tell me where they power level and skill, join if you must."  
  
"Oh, I see, well that does not seem a bit hard" replied Demilo dimly.  
  
He glanced at her and smiled evilly.  
  
"out of all of the men you seduced, have you ever leered them to bed?"  
  
Demilo looked at him stupefied, she gave him s small glare before walking away and disappearing into the midnight street.  
  
That night  
  
Demilo was in her Jacuzzi Relaxing in her raspberry scented bubbles.  
  
/So, he has red eyes, blue hair and is an albino. And he is the leader of the Midnight Wolves Meh! I've probably seen better/ Demilo then went to bed, she was all set to go to and see Hades academy the next day.  
  
End flash back  
  
"So tell me are you still going out with Mariah?" asked Kai after an hour of silence.  
  
"No, I ditched her. She only wanted to go out with me to make Tyson jealous, I found out this weekend, and anyways its not like I had anything better to do, so I agreed to be her boyfriend. She was such a turn off, have you ever saw her with out a shirt, she stuffs with hard-core jellies, it popped out one day when she was running, quite disgusting if your asking me" said Rei as if it was nothing.  
  
Kai knew very well to not speak about her again, he knew that Rei absolutely loved the girl. It was Rei's pride that was speaking.  
  
Kai and Rei were now finished with their homework. Kai was heading to the washroom to take a short shower while Rei was changing into his homer boxers.  
  
Good night was all they said before they drifted to their own thoughts.  
  
In the morning, Kai woke up just to find himself 15 minutes before the 4th period started.  
  
"Stupid human can't even do a simple task as to waking up in the morning and get started" mocked his phoenix in a playful tone.  
  
Kai growled "do you want me to leave you with some prostitute that thinks your some piece of sex toy?" with that the bird immediately stopped his laughs.  
  
Kai finally arrived in the gymnasium.  
  
"Well done Mr. Hawitari you're late! Now go and take a seat while I explain how to self defense your self.  
  
After the instructions, they were to get a partner and do the moves on each other as they were taught.  
  
"Okay that's enough Kai, you don't have to beat Tyson senselessly, why don't you go and find yourself another partner, and also good reflexes, and nicely done punches. even though that was not your task". Kai was doing damage to a man about the age of 21, he was all bloody and had 2 black eyes, and was soon granted a broken leg and ribs.  
  
/I just got caught in the moment/  
  
Kai went to a small gathering in front of a window. He was slightly shocked at the sight. Apparently the new girl was a lot stronger then he would have imagined, she took down who looked like a boy with autumn hair and thick glasses, which were cracked within 10 minutes.  
  
When the poor beaten boy stepped out from the training room everybody started pointing and laughing at him, Kai just stood there and sneered at the feeble human.  
  
"Wow who knew a girl looking like that would turn out to be stronger then you" said Max snickering. He heard a huff from behind him. Demilo was standing there giving him an insulted glare.  
  
/after much training you wounder / thought Demilo as she walked out of the class to change and get ready for lunch.  
  
Max was also part of the gang, everyone looked at him as the gang's pet. He was a medium height cutie with messy blond eye length hair, a too die for smile that was more innocent then a small white kitten itself and a pair of even more innocent baby blue eyes that gleamed purity. His beast, Dracile was a strong defensive lizard type, not the easiest to beat.  
  
Max shrugged of the glare and walked to his 'mates'.  
  
"He was pathetic anyways, what can you do?" replied Kai.  
  
Suddenly seven girls surrounded Kai, Rei, and Max.  
  
"Hellooo ladies" Max said in unison with the others. With a flirtatious smirk plastered on his face. (He's soo god damn cute, I wuv him, and not to mention hes good in bed))  
  
When Demilo arrived in the lunchroom, all she could see were heads, and more heads. She finally got a table. A quiet, boy free, relaxing table outside.  
  
Then in a swift blur, 2 dozen boys surrounded her offering many things such as food, a bed, playtime, etc.  
  
"Umm no I believe I could roughly handle myself, but if you please let me pass, I believe I got something important I must immediately attend to" beseeched Demilo in her calm manor. With that she shoved them all behind her.  
  
Demilo eventually set eyes on the huge group of girls surrounding in an obvious guess, males of the school.  
  
/ugh how pitiable, look at those girls, throwing their whole world away just to have them, what nonsense/ Demilo thought as she felt her fox glow in her pocket begging for release.  
  
Kai felt a strong aura nearby and decided to go and see what it was but unfortunately for him, half of the school populations of girls were surrounding him and some of his 'mates'.  
  
"Hey Max, Rei, or Tala, I say you go and try to get the girls with you while I try to get a small job done" whispered Kai as he was smothered by 3 heavy-duty make-up chicks.  
  
"Ohh...All right!....Hey ladies you wanna come join us in the change room?" asked Max, and for bonus he gave a wink and a soft smile.  
  
They all sighed and followed them as they walked to the indoors.  
  
Rei turned around at Kai with thumbs up while they walked away with quite a large numbers of girls in their hands.  
  
Kai left the table and tried to find the strong aura.  
  
Kai turned around as he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
"Hey look Michael, we got us a pathetic fag," said Kevin one of the more popular students in the school.  
  
Kai stood there with a maniacal smirk on his maniacal face. "Yeah that's right, that's why I figured Mr. Dickinson made me the school team captain right? And Kevin your cut, he no longer have use for your skills, now go away you pathetic insignificant pests"  
  
At that comment Kevin got infuriated and placed his fist in Kai's face, but it wasn't Kai's face that Kevin 's fist came across, but was caught in his hand instead, Kai took Kevin's hand and twisted his arm around until he heard 3 cracking sounds. Kevin screeched in agony as everyone watched with intense gazes. After the procedure, Kai placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, grabbed it and threw him onto the stone table.  
  
Kevin spat out blood, got up and ran away. "Fuck you Kai" was all that was herd.  
  
Kai then causally walked away in search of the powerful force he felt earlier.  
  
Kai arrived to where the power could have come from, only to find the new chick, who was surrounded by shit loads of guys.  
  
/this can't be right why did my instincts bring me here? / He thought in confusion.  
  
"Yea, it...is, ha..ha..ha.." laughed Demilo nervously. "But I must go and attend on my important bases, I guess I shall see you all later" and with that she walked away with 'them' looking intently at her.  
  
When Demilo arrived to another table for peace and quiet, a small triumphant smile crossed her angelic face.  
  
/he must be the one with the supposedly all-mighty bit-beast/ Demilo thought in mockery. 


	3. meet the hideuos twit

Chapter 3: the beginning of the task.  
  
Demilo was coming towards a male that had deep black hair and almost white blue eyes, and a somewhat hairy face. / Wow that man sure needs a shave... hey! He kind of looks like that guy that I imagined/ what made him the perfect target was simple. He was incredibly ugly, Repulsive and unusual. Special in every way.  
  
Her target had 1 eye slightly bigger then the other, the smaller eye was lighter colored and had a twitching problem. One of his cheekbones was slightly higher up in his face then the other one as well. He had a bird like nose that stuck out above his poofy lips. Sticking out of his mouth were disoriented teeth which contained a jaw extender with globs of drool hanging down.  
  
/He's more serious then he looks. Looks can be deceiving./ Demilo thought again if this could be true.  
  
"Perfect he must be the leader of the Midnight Wolves" just when she was going to make her move.  
  
"Hey Demilo we saved you a seat, right here" she flinched as she heard the squeaky voice coming from her roommate, Mariah.  
  
"Oh hey what's up? And thanks for the seat". Demilo was eating in silence the whole lunch hour thinking about how she would make her move.  
  
Demilo was not a shy person and so far there was nothing that would embarrass her. Demilo was simply; an open person with anything. And anything she did she had no care for anything and no pity for anyone. Easy as that.  
  
Kai was still looking for the aura but stopped when he heard his name being called but the head chairman of the academy, Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Okay now since you are the new school team captain, I would insist you gave me the 7 members for the beyblading team. Mr. Dickinson explain.  
  
Kai stood there thinking about who should be in the team, he had a gang full to choose, there were to many good players in the team and this was to be one hell of a hard decision to choose.  
  
"Tala, Rei, Max, Johnny, Robert, Bryan, I guess Tyson, and of course me" said Kai thoughtlessly.  
  
"Very well, first you will be competing against the other academies in New York, if you prove defeat to them then you will go to the finals all over the world." said the old man with the mustache.  
  
When Kai finally left the little encounter with the old man he suddenly felt the aura, again.  
  
After running for what seemed like 15 minutes he found the aura surround him, only it felt familiar but somewhat distant. Kai then saw a hideous creature sitting like a loner by the bushes.  
  
/How the hell would he possess such great strength when he...looks.like THAT! / Kai thought with astonishment filling his head, like water filling a boat. *Uhem*  
  
Suddenly Squid (the hideous freak) turned around to face Kai, eye to eye.  
  
"Umm" he said "is there something on my face?" asked the incredibly ugly twit.  
  
"o there isn't.well kinda.uhem no.umm, well I was just wondering if you are able to blade?" asked Kai steadily, unsure if the loner was able to understand what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
Then as if the god heard him "What is this thing you call bladeing?" came the high scratchy voice.  
  
Kai stood there staring at the loner in confusion and irritation.  
  
/what a fucking retarded fuck, is he insane/ Kai thought bitterly.  
  
"Its when you pull a cord from a launcher of any kind, and there is a small spinning top that attach itself to it" Kai tried to explain calmly.  
  
"I still don't get it?" said Squid.  
  
Kai looked at the demented boy as if he had something stuck up his ass /okay maybe I can compare beyblayding to something he likes/ thought Kai.  
  
"What kind of things to do you like?"  
  
"Well there is modeling, that's right, I love modeling in front of the mirror and so, someday I hope to be a super model, but my agent never seems to have a spot open for me in that sort of business." trailed of Squid.  
  
"Okayyyyy....that idea wont work" Kai was beginning to feel his anger level rise.  
  
"Well do you understand what I am saying now?" questioned Kai. After about an hour of explaining.  
  
Just when he thought his frustration was depleting the gang came by, so that meant that Tyson was near, that was exactly what he wanted, to see Tyson's retarded face. Great.  
  
"Yes I do" answered Squid, his excitement growing.  
  
"Good you will now join my team. Tyson.you're cut.now leave," Kai said in the low but serious tone.  
  
"You can't just drop me off the team.I'm one of your best.I"  
  
"Hold your tongue" Kai interrupted his head turned to the side eyeing Tyson through the corner of his dark mahogany orbs. "I will say this once. You are not needed in this gang, the only reason I kept you was because of your bit-beast, but since there is a stronger presence then your beast, it has no use to me. You may have beaten me before at the world championships but now I have the upper hand, I am once again the world's best blader, but also the team's leader. What I do is none of your concern.now leave." With his finished sentence Kai walked away, with the others except for Tyson following close behind. Tyson then walked off leaving the 'loner' once again to himself.  
  
Demilo didn't no what was going on, first she was stalking Squid behind the bushes to see if he was the one, then a familiar presence appeared, then she lost track of what was going on. She then knew that Squid wasn't who she thought he was, but then why did he had that strong aura surround him.  
  
/I bet Mr. Olivier made a mistake in this mans bio, that must be it! /  
  
Since it was a Friday, the academy was able to free the student for the weekend, so Demilo took that chance to head to her guardians home and wait for a new minor assignment.  
  
When Demilo was walking by, she felt a warm familiar aura coming from what *looked* like squid.  
  
You have to be kidding/ Demilo knew the feeling and couldn't believe if that feeling came to from him, but she was now convinced that she had to kill him before he knew who she really was and before something unexpected was to happen. That was least of what she wanted in this lifetime.  
  
Kai was standing by himself (which is behind Squid) waiting for a few of his members to arrive, when he suddenly got a glimpse of the new girl. Kai couldn't help but notice something different yet memorable about her.  
  
Suddenly he remembered himself standing in a dark ally holding his small female companion, what aroused his senses was the smell of roses but tinted in blood.  
  
Kai shuddered at the horrid thought he then looked back at her and something made his heart stop.  
  
/she couldn't be the raven/ Kai's cool exterior melted away and was quickly replaced by loneliness and guilt.  
  
When he looked back at the lone female she was gone, leaving her aura surrounding him in an invisible mist.  
  
Kai thennoticed that more of the gang was there looking at him through confused but worried eyes, he narrowed his eyes at them, a way of showing that he was peachy.  
  
Demilo was off to kill Squid or from what she thought, Kai.  
  
The young assassin went through her glass window on the top floor of the estate leaping from tree to tree, building to building.  
  
Before Demilo was going to get rid of 'Kai' she was to go to her first destination which was at the Kinomiya residence. The young assassin was out to get the family's heirloom. Dragoon the powerful dragon bit-beast.  
  
She was now standing on top of their dojo, eyeing the old man and his grandson carefully, unfortunately the old man looked and saw the shadowed figure.  
  
"Tyson prepare yourself, we have company" informed his grandfather.  
  
The grandfather then shouted the shadowed figure to show itself, Demilo was more then happier to greet them.  
  
In a swift moment Demilo dodged the old mans attack and quickly detached his head from his lifeless body using her silver plated sword.  
  
Demilo then turned her sight from the decapitated body to the young blader. Tyson was now shivering in fear like a coward, looking intently at the masked assassin, that was when he took his own weapon and attacked. Every singly hit, Demilo successfully dodged it until she hid in the shadow of the dojo. He was then alone. /what the hell does this person want?/ Tyson thought to himself, looking around with fear streaked eyes trying to find the intruder.  
  
Demilo eyed the man through her shadowed world, ready to finish his life as quickly as possible.When Tyson turned around the first and last thing he saw was a white glint from the sword in front of him.  
  
Tyson laid there in his back yard in a lifeless position.  
  
Demilo bent down and grabbed his Beyblade and took out his bit-beast, the chip shining from the frame, urging to be left alone. She took the mystic beast and placed it in her small pouch.  
  
The lone female leaped out from the yard and quickly landing on her Fyr Fugl, running from the scene and searching for her final target.  
  
Demilo was standing in a shadowed area that was covered by mist, watching her target from afar.  
  
The hooded female then ran out of the shadows and leaped into the air until she was in front of him.  
  
/this is so not good day so I'm just gonna make this quick and simple/ thought Demilo as a plan was formed in her brain.  
  
Demilo was staring him in the eye while Squid stood there like a stupid idiot not knowing what to do. "Sorry to intrude in your lonely walk but I have a favor to ask you? I was wandering if you have a certain bit-beast you would like to hand over?"  
  
"What happens if I say no?" question squid.  
  
"then I am going o have to take it by force, one way or another" she said simply.  
  
By now Squid was squealing like a mad valley girl and was spitting at the same time because of his newly tightened braces.  
  
"RAPE!!" hollered Squid as he was struggling to get out of her grip.  
  
"Give me your bit-beast and no one is going to get hurt" said Demilo, boredom clearly evident.  
  
"I don't know what the hell your talking about, I don't have any bit beast, I don't even know what they are." Squid said in confusion.  
  
Demilo stood there, thinking about what he just said. /What in the hell is going through that demented head of his?!/ Demilo just couldn't think of a proper explanation for his way of...thinking.  
  
Squid noticed she was not paying any attention and knocked in her face with his fist, she stumbled back and lost her grip on his collar he got lose.  
  
Demilo was getting upset by now, she had enough bruises on her. Soon her anger blinded her and she took out her sword ready for a fight. Squid didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that he saw a blade swipe through his stomach. He fell down on the cold cement floor bleeding profusely.  
  
Demilo stood over him, even more frustrated for what just happened. "Man Mr. Olivier is going to kill me for this, I didn't even get anything out of him yet and now here he is dying, man this is one bad ass day" thought Demilo not giving a care for her foul language.  
  
"I honestly don't get it, why didn't you just give me your beast" Demilo suddenly laughed "I can't believe that you, the leader of the strongest gang in Russia was such an easy opponent, dying, right in front of me, ha! how ironic" choked out Demilo, laughing cruelly.  
  
Demilo stopped abruptly, a pained expression crunched her face.  
  
Demilo was now leaving the dying body behind thinking of how she would confront her boss. / yes, I accidentally dropped my sword and it slashed him..by accident.of course/ thought Demilo. She figured that excuse was not going to work. /I thought he was a stranger and I was having a bad day so I killed him/  
  
"But...but I am nothing that you say I am" came from Squid interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Demilo turned around bewildered. 


End file.
